


Una cuestion de tamaño

by Sierra Roo (SoySierra)



Series: Mi nombre es Carnival [2]
Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Size Difference, The Author Regrets Nothing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22107466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoySierra/pseuds/Sierra%20Roo
Summary: -Creo que eres más grande que yo.Arthur le da una significativa mirada a la entrepierna de Joker.-Tú sabes, ahí abajo.Joker baja el periódico para verlo directamente. Por algunos segundos su expresión es ilegible, hasta que lentamente su rostro se transforma. La sonrisa torcida y la ceja elevándose.-¿Tienes idea de lo absurdo que suena eso?
Series: Mi nombre es Carnival [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1591306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Una cuestion de tamaño

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé. La clave aquí es no pensar demasiado. Disfruten!

Afuera es un día gris. Una débil llovizna empapa las calles. Por fortuna, es domingo y ninguno debe salir. Arthur ha encendido la estufa por lo que un acogedor calor envuelve la habitación. Se encuentran disfrutando de una agradable cotidianidad, hasta que la voz de Arthur resuena por sobre la del presentador del programa de concursos.

-Creo que eres más grande que yo.

Arthur le da una significativa mirada a la entrepierna de Joker.

-Tú sabes, ahí abajo.

Joker baja el periódico para verlo directamente. Por algunos segundos su expresión es ilegible, hasta que lentamente, su rostro se transforma. La sonrisa torcida y la ceja elevándose.

-¿Tienes idea de lo absurdo que suena eso?

Arthur se reacomoda en el sofá. Pasa una mano por su cabello y luego enciende un cigarrillo.

-Lo sé. Solo es un comentario.

Su atención vuelve a centrarse en el programa de concursos. Desde la habitación pueden oirse algunos débiles chillidos. Carnival se encuentra practicando hacer animales con globos. Durante algunos minutos ninguno de los dos dice nada más.

-Ok, tengo que saberlo.

Joker hace a un lado el periódico y se acomoda en el sofá para bajarse los pantalones.

-¡Espera! ¡Qué estas..?

Demasiado tarde. El pene de Joker está a la vista en toda su gloria.

-Bueno, ahora tenemos que comprobarlo ¿Qué estas esperando? - Inquiere Joker al tiempo que se pone de pie colocando sus manos en sus caderas.

Arthur siente el sonrojo subir hasta sus mejillas. De algún modo, había olvidado lo impulsiva que podía ser su contraparte.

-Esto es absurdo.-Masculla, aunque se desabrocha el pantalón de igual modo.

Joker lo observa con una expresión divertida.

-Oh! Claro, tú dices esas cosas y luego yo soy el absurdo. Ven, parate a mi lado.

* * *

Carnival da una vuelta más al globo. Está orgulloso de que al fin ha logrado hacerlo. Bueno, la cabeza del gatito ha quedado algo torcida, pero tal vez con un poco más de práctica...

Se encamina a la sala de estar para buscar más globos, cuando..

-Oh!

Arthur y Joker estan de pie en el medio de la sala, desnudos de la cintura para abajo.

\- No sabía que iban a hacer cosas sexys tan temprano. Solo vine por mi bolsa.

Sus manos buscan con frenesí en el mueble donde suele guardar sus cosas. Ya los había visto desnudos en muchas ocasiones pero no por eso dejaba de avergonzarse.

-Hey, Carnival! ¿Puedes venir un momento?

Carnival duda. Joker siempre tenía ideas extrañas que se sentían bien al principio, pero que luego terminaban haciendo doler su espalda baja. Luego no podía sentarse ni andar con comodidad y eso era un problema si quería terminar de ensayar su rutina.

-No es para eso esta vez.- Descarta Joker haciendo un ademán con su mano, aunque su sonrisa no le inspira ninguna confianza.

-Solo necesitamos tu opinión sobre un asunto.-Interviene Arthur y entonces su actitud cambia. Arthur necesitaba su opinión para algo. _Arthur lo necesitaba._

* * *

Las entrepiernas de Arthur y Joker están delante de su rostro. Sus hombrías dormidas sobre sus testículos. La televisión emite la alegre canción de una tanda publicitaria. Carnival duda.

-No estoy seguro..

En la periferia de su visión, puede ver que Joker rueda los ojos suspirando hastiado.

-Desde ese ángulo deberías ser capaz de..Ah, carajo!

La boca de Carnival se cierra sobre el pene de Joker tan súbitamente y con tanto ímpetu que el otro tiene que sostenerse del sofá para evitar caer.

-¡Carnival! ¡¿Qué..?!

Arthur no puede terminar de formular su pregunta porque Carnival repentinamente está sobre él. Engulle rápidamente su hombría hasta que ésta se pierde totalmente dentro de su boca. Arthur lleva su mano a la boca para ahogar un vergonzoso chillido.

No dura mucho. Carnival se retira súbitamente. Una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adorna sus labios.

-¡¿Qué demonios..?!

Joker se lleva la mano a la entrepierna. Su pene ya extrañando la húmeda cavidad.

-¡Tenía que estar seguro!-Responde Carnival alegremente a la pregunta que ninguno de los dos ha llegado a formular.

-Los ojos pueden engañarte. Primero pensé en el largo, pero luego recordé que el ancho también es importante. Cuando están dentro de mí, los dos se sienten enormes..

Arthur vuelve a llevarse la mano a la boca para contener un gemido.

-Entonces se me ocurrió que la única manera de estar lo suficientemente seguro era esa. Cuando los puse en mi boca pude saber..

-¿Y?

Joker no hace nada por esconder su visible excitación. Su cuerpo reaccionando instintivamente a las palabras de Carnival.

-Bueno, los dos se sienten grandes. Pero solo con uno siento que no puedo llevarlo tan lejos porque no puedo respirar..

Tanto Joker como Arthur lo observan atentamente. La tensión cortándose con un cuchillo hasta que..

-Joker.

Joker festeja en el lugar llevando su pelvis adelante y hacia atrás. Es su baile característico, pero estando desnudo la situación es tan obscena como absurda. Carnival mira suplicante a Arthur intentando deshacerse en disculpas mientras que el otro procura restarle importancia. Esta así un rato hasta que Joker de pronto se detiene.

-Esperen.

Arthur y Carnival centran su atención en él.

-Aún nos queda saber tu tamaño.-Reflexiona señalando a Carnival.-Tu siempre estas intentando cubrirte. Si yo soy diferente a Arthur, tal vez tú también lo seas...

Carnival puede sentir el calor subir hasta sus mejillas.

-No, no estoy seguro de eso. Yo..-Masculla visiblemente apenado, sujetando uno de los cojines.

-Oh si! Es muy importante, tú sabes. Deberíamos ir a la habitación para comprobarlo..

Arthur traga en seco pero asiente para darle la razón. Toda aquella charla sobre los tamaños había hecho que los tres se excitaran. Carnival suspira, adiós a sus intenciones de seguir ensayando.

* * *

-Estas exagerando. No es para tanto.

Arthur intentaba animarlo dándole palmaditas en su espalda. Joker estaba sentado en el borde de la cama. La cabeza entre sus manos, negando una y otra vez.

-¡No tiene sentido!¡Por qué diablos él es el que tiene que tenerlo más grande de los tres!

Su sesión amatoria había terminado por revelar una verdad que había sorprendido a todos. Joker aún intentaba asimilarlo.

-¡Es un payaso de fiesta!¡Anima a niños!¡¿En qué diablos pensabas cuando lo creaste, Arthur?!

A unos pocos pasos, Carnival se veía a sí mismo en el espejo. Su sonrisa era contagiosa.

Arthur intenta reprimir una carcajada sin mucho éxito. El golpe al ego de Joker y su reacción eran demasiado divertidos para no reír. Definitivamente, la próxima vez mantendría la boca cerrada.

Fin


End file.
